pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus/Some Nooby
My Runescape/RSPS Life Hi, my name is Marcus, or Some Nooby ingame. I started Runescape in 2006, with a few of my friends. I was sitting in a computer lab and some random kid came up to me and said "hey, do you want to play a game called Runescape?" I said sure, and immediately got hooked to it, even though I was stuck in Tutorial Island for about an hour. My l33t money-making method was to kill goblins and collect the coins dropped. (Not even lying, that is what I legitly did for hours). I played Runescape for about three-four years, until I got curious about RSPS. My first ever private server was the lowest revision possible, called GuS-Scape. It had five players max, but considering it was my first RSPS, I was excited to gett hings like party hats and barrows armours on it. After that server, I moved to another server called Rune-Script. This was the first server I was a moderator on. Nothing much to say about this server, it was purely a PK'ing/spawn server. That server got me hooked to spawn servers, so I joined a server called HyBrId-PvP. I was promoted to administrator on that server, and left when the owner closed it. After those servers, I went looking for another spawn server, which brought me to RecklessPk. I played that for about two weeks until I joined DeviousPk, where I stayed for the longest time. I was promoted to moderator, then to global moderator after six-eight months of playing as a moderator. DeviousPk was the server where I actually got 'addicted' to RSPS. After months of playing, I was practically the reporter for DeviousPk, reporting everything that goes wrong/needs changing to the old owner, Terrence, (R.I.P). I was then promoted to Forum Manager. After all the attacks and problems DeviousPk went through, I still stayed with the server until it was 100% gone from the RSPS scene. Once that had happened, I moved to ArteroPk (DeviousPk at the time I moved here). I've known about this server since the first day it came out, hell I was one of the first people to log in. I was mainly a troll back then, since I didn't like Graham stealing our name and creating a new RSPS with it, but I stopped with the trolling when Arthur offered me my account back after someone had stolen my original name (Some Nooby). I thought of him as a good guy. Coming to the time I legitimately started playing this server, I noticed Ferry was the co-owner, and I used to argue/fight/troll with him back when he was a moderator on RecklessPk. When I came here I expected hell from him, but he was friendly, and I respected him for that. After a few months of playing, I was promoted to trial helper, then to helper, and now to moderator. I am glad I see lots of old faces, and I am glad I'm meeting new ones aswell. I hope my time on ArteroPk will be memorable. Hobbies My hobbies on the game include bridding, staking, and team PK'ing with friends.Pixels don't matter to me, oddly enough, I actually like losing my bank and rebuilding. Youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMWFfPXnl8AykIOfWg8D9CwIn